A Ascenção da Dama Negra
by Vanna161
Summary: A guerra entre o Mundo Mágico e o Mundo Trouxa estourou, matando todos os bruxos exceto ele, Harry Potter, o Mestre da Morte. Com a ajuda da Morte, Harry transfere sua consciência e seus poderes para o corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange, decidido a mudar a história do Mundo Bruxo.
1. Capítulo 1

Prólogo

Na ilha onde se localiza Azkaban, a prisão do mundo bruxo, em uma das celas de alta segurança, acorrentada as paredes encontra-se Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black inconsciente tendo desmaiado depois de sentir sua psiquê sendo brutalmente reprimida enquanto sentia a uma dor pior que um crucio do do Lorde das Trevas.

A bruxa acorda repentinamente, porém ela não é mais Bellatrix Lestrange. O ser que acabou de acordar não é nada mais, nada menos que o Mestre da Morte, mais conhecido como Harry Potter.

Uma risada sinistra ecoa pela prisão, os dementadores se afastando do ser não-vivo que agora reside na cela.

Harry Potter não estava contente.

Depois de ter derrotado o Lorde das Trevas, Harry descobriu que quando ele morreu na Floresta Proibida e retornou, Harry, abençoe a sorte Potter, descobriu que se tornou um morto-vivo, ele simplesmente não tinha batimentos cardíacos! E as Relíquias da Morte continuaram voltando pra ele, mesmo depois de ter jogado a pedra e partido a varinha. Não foi difícil juntar dois mais dois. Dizer que ele estava desesperado era subestimar a situação. Harry não contou a ninguém sobre sua situação. Ele já era estranho o suficiente sozinho.

Mas seu verdadeiro ponto de quebra foi a traição dos chamados amigos e mentor.

Aconteceu quando Harry recebeu uma carta de Gringotts o convocando para uma reunião sobre os seus cofres. Os goblins perdoaram os danos que tinham sido feitos ao banco e agradeceram por derrotar Voldemort, e ofereceram a amizade com seu povo. Depois relataram várias irregularidades nas minhas contas e várias retiradas exorbitantes feitas por Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ronald e Ginerva Weasley e Hermione Granger. Além de ser descoberto um contrato de casamento com Gina. Eu estava entorpecido. Aqueles que eu considerava como uma família me traíram do jeito mais vil que pude imaginar. Dizer que os goblins não estavam satisfeitos era pouco. Eles então insistiram em me fazer um teste de herança. Eu cortei a palma da mão e deixei o sangue cair no pergaminho, que estava formando palavras. O goblin Ironclaw me entregou e eu li os resultados.

 **Herança**

 **Nome: Harry James Potter-Black** **Mãe: Lillian Ann Potter nee Evans** **Pai: James Charlus Potter** **Adotado por Sangue: Sírius Órion Black**

 **Cofres Potter: por sangue**

 **11.041.270 galeões** **Lord Potter, 1 assentos no Wizengamot** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Cofres Evans: por sangue** **1.638.267 galeões** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Cofres Black: por sangue** **1.426.964.089 galeões** **Lord Black, 2 assentos no Wizengamot** **Consulte lista de propiedades**

 **Cofres Prince: por Severus Snape** **1.863.086 galeões** **Diários de Poções**

 **Cofres Peverell: por sangue** **2.472.747.942 galeões** **Lord Peverell, 3 assentos no Wizengamot** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Cofres Lefay: por magia** **2.936.162.936 galeões** **Lord Lefay, 5 assentos no Wizengamot** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Cofres Emrys: por magia** **7.028.854.346 galeões** **Lorde Emrys, 5 assentos no Wizengamot**

 **Cofres Hogwarts: Lords Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor e Ravenclaw** **5.383.738.728.862 galeões** **8 assentos no Wizengamot** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Cofres Morten: Mestre da Morte** **107.283.278.738.738 galeões** **Varinha Ancestral, Capa da Invisibilidade, Anel da Ressurreição** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Direitos de Conquista**

 **Cofres Gaunt, Slytherin, Riddle e todos os Comensais da** **Morte** **17.273.283.728.827 galeões** **Lords, 20 assentos no Wizengamot** **Consulte listas de propriedades**

 **Habilidades** **Parselmagia: Bloqueado** **Metamorfomagia: Bloqueado** **Oclumência Natural: Parcialmente Bloqueado**

 **Legilimência Natural: Bloqueado** **Magia Elemental: Bloqueado** **Visão Mágica: Bloqueado** **Necromancia: Bloqueado** **Animagia Múltipla: Bloqueado**

 **Blocos, Feitiços e Poções**

 **Blocos de Magia: 50% bloqueado, 25% lixívia, Albus Dumbledore**

 **Blocos de Desempenho: Diminuir conhecimento, Alvo Dumbledore**

 **Poções: Lealdade: Alvo Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger**

 **Submissão: Alvo Dumbledore**

 **Amor: Ginerva Weasley**

Eu estava completamente destruído, tudo o que eu conhecia e amava era uma mentira, todos esses anos, absolutamente tudo.

Os goblins me liberaram dos bloqueios, blocos, poções e feitiços. Foi a experiência mais dolorosa da minha vida. Porém eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida. Minha magia corria solta, ansiosa para agradar e atender a qualquer desejo além de me sentir completamente diferente sem as poções me controlando.

Depois de terminado o ritual, um curador do povo goblin foi chamado, minha visão foi consertada e me colocaram em um rígido regime de poções para me recuperar dos danos feitos pelo abuso e lutas.

Naquele dia eu decidi deixar a Grã-Bretanha. Deixei um enorme cofre para meu afilhado Teddy e mandei uma carta pra Andrômeda contato sobre o que tinha acontecido e avisando da minha partida. Preparei tudo e com a ajuda dos goblins, tudo por um preço é claro, eu parti. Eu viajei pelo mundo aprendendo o máximo possível, tanto no mundo mágico quanto no mundo trouxa, nunca sendo reconhecido graças a minha habilidade de metamorfago.

Foi dois anos depois que ele partiu que ele morreu pela primeira vez. Um simples acidente de Poções.

Eu me encontrei nu na familiar estação de King Cross e eu imediatamente imaginei roupas. Uma pequena risada rouca foi ouvida atrás de mim e eu me virei para encontrar uma figura de aproximadamente dois metros com um enorme manto preto com capuz, que impossibilitava a visão do rosto, segurando uma foice e rodeado de trevas que circundavam sua figura a tornando difusa.

-"Olá, mestre!"

-"Você é a Morte?" Perguntei curioso

-"Eu sou conhecido por muitos nomes, Morte é um deles" Respondeu a entidade.

-"E o que eu faço agora?" Perguntei impaciente

-"Você retorna." E assim eu acordei no meio do meio do meu laboratório de poções portátil.

A partir desse momento, a Morte me visitava em sonhos e compartilhava o conhecimento perdido em troca de almas desconhecidas.

E assim se passaram quase 2 séculos e a paz terminou quando a guerra com o mundo trouxa estourou por causa de um nascido trouxa que revelou a magia. A comunidade mágica não estava preparada pra um combate entre magia e tecnologia. Com a ajuda de alguns abortos, as comunidades mágicas foram dizimadas por bombas atômicas, os trouxas nem se importaram se seu próprio povo morria junto. Depois de ter os bruxos dizimados, exceto por mim e alguns bruxos errantes, os trouxas começaram a morrer por consequência da radiação. E assim eu me encontrei novamente na estação de King Cross.

-"Olá, mestre" Disse a entidade.

-"Morte" Respondi com um aceno."O mundo praticamente está destruído, o que eu vou fazer depois que voltar"

-"Você sempre pode voltar, mestre."

-"Viagem no tempo?" Perguntei

-"A Morte é atemporal." Ele disse enigmático."Eu poderia transportar sua consciência para um corpo que não seja o seu próprio."

-"Por que não o meu?" Perguntei

-"Isso atrapalharia o destino."

-"Eu posso pelo menos escolher quem?" Perguntei aborrecido

-"Não, mas você manterá suas habilidades"

-"Eu posso manter meus pertences?"

-"Não"

-"Eu deixo você reinar livre na coleta de almas dos trouxas." Ofereci

-"Ok, todos os seus pertences vão estar nos cofres Morten" Disse Morte em um tom satisfeito.

E foi assim que Harry Potter acordou como Bellatrix Lestrange em uma cela de Azkaban.


	2. Capítulo 2

Acorrentada as paredes de uma cela em Azkaban estava Harry Potter no corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ele se concentrou na magia das correntes e quebrou as amarras mágicas. Assim que se libertou, ele transfigurou a roupa maltrapilha com que estava em um vestido preto e verde elegante e conjurou botas de couro. Depois do desbloqueio das habilidades de metamorfago, Harry perdeu o conceito de distinção de gênero, ele simplesmente não se importava.

Ele criou um golem de magia pura que o imitava, o acorrentou e aparatou silenciosamente contornando as alas da prisão mais segura do mundo.

Ele apareceu num beco perto do Caldeirão Furado e se transformou em uma mulher loira de olhos azuis e foi em direção ao pub, passando direto para o beco e ignorando a todos.

Concentrou a magia em seus dedos e tocou a sequência, abrindo a passagem para o enxame que estava o Beco Diagonal. Passei direto para uma banca de jornais e peguei uma edição do profeta diário olhando a data. 24 de agosto de 1885. Devolvi o jornal e fui direto pra Gringotts. Chegando na entrada, eu aceno para os guardas e vou para um caixa, esperando para ser atendido. Assim que tenho sua atenção, peço para falar com Ironclaw e ele manda outro goblin acompanhar-me ao escritório.

Eu agradeço, o que parece surpreender o goblin, entro no escritório e peço um teste de herança.

 **Herança**

 **Nome: Bellatrix Rosier Black Lestrange** **Harry James Potter-Black?** **Mãe: Druella Rosier Black** **Pai: Cygnus Black III** **Cônjuge: Rodolfo Lestrange**

 **Cofres Lestrange: por casamento** **19.836.736 galeões** **Lady Lestrange** **Consulte lista de propiedades**

 **Cofres Black: por sange** **1.738.363 galeões** **Consulte lista de propriedades**

 **Cofres Morten: Mestre da Morte Harry James Potter-Black**

 **2.126.808.967.395.389 galeões** **Varinha Anciã, Capa de Invisibilidade, Anel da Ressurreição** **Lords, 44 assentos no Wizengamot**

 **Habilidades**

 **Parselmagia** **Oclumência** **Legilimência** **Magia Elemental** **Visão Mágica** **Metamorfomagia** **Necromancia** **Animagia Múltipla**

Eu retirei as relíquias e uma bolsa de dinheiro conectada aos cofres Morten, deixei Ironclaw na administração e investimento nas contas e ordenei que uma das mansões em uma área rural da Inglaterra fosse reformada o mais rápido possível com as melhores alas goblins, posta baixo Fidélius e a compra de 5 elfos domésticos. Com isso resolvido, sai do banco, fui direto para Madame Malkins e comprei um guarda-roupas completo com encantos de temperatura e redimensionamento. Encolhi as roupas,fui ao beco ao lado da loja com a capa de invisibilidade e transfigurei meu vestido em uma calça social e uma camisa e me transformei em um homem alto de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, comprei outro guarda-roupa e depois eu retornei ao vestido e trasformado em mulher. Fui a loja de baús e comprei uma mochila azul escuro de couro de dragão com encantos de expansão e peso pena e guardei as compras na mochila. Então eu fui ao Beco do Traiçoeiro e entrei em uma loja de poções e comprei um bom estoque de poções de nutrição forte e crescimento de ossos, uma poção de correção de visão, sono sem sonhos e calmante. Eu sai do beco sombrio e fui me hospedar no Caldeirão Furado.

No dia seguinte eu fui ao banco e eles já tinham a mansão pronta. Era uma das propriedades Peverell. Eu fui de chave de portal para a mansão e coloquei tudo em ordem e preparei o quarto do herdeiro para receber o pequeno Harry. Tendo tudo pronto, eu aparatei em Privet Drive, Surrey.

Num parque nesta mesma rua, em um balanço abandonado estava um Harry Potter de 5 anos, seus tios o tinham trancado fora de casa por ser uma aberração. Tão distraído que estava, não notou uma pessoa sentar no balanço ao lado dele.

-"Olá!" Disse a mulher sorrindo.

Ela era uma mulher bonita, tinha cabelos encaracolados selvagens, olhos escuros e estava vestida em um longo vestido preto.

-"O-oi." Eu respondi baixinho

-"Qual é o seu nome?"

-"Harry"

-"Eu sou Bellatrix, mas pode me chamar de Bella." Ela disse sorrindo amavelmente

-"Ok" Respondi simples

-"Diga-me pequeno Harry, já aconteceram coisas estranhas ao seu redor?"

-"Coisas estranhas?" Eu pergunto curioso

-"Sim, coisas que não acontece com pessoas normais."

-"Meus tios me chamam de aberração por que eu faço coisas estranhas." Eu falo baixinho

-"Você não é uma aberração Harry, você é como eu, um bruxo."

-"Mas magia não existe." Eu respondo confuso

Bella juntou as mãos e abriu lentamente, fazendo aparecer uma rosa. E então ela disparou faíscas coloridas pelos dedos.

Eu a encarei maravilhado.

-"Você pode me ensinar isso?" Eu perguntei entusiasmado e Bella riu

-"Claro, pequena serpente. Mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

-"O que?"

Bella pareceu hesitante por um momento

-"Harry, você iria morar comigo? Eu moro numa mansão. Você vai ter o seu próprio quarto e um monte de livros e brinquedos e eu posso te ensinar magia."

-"De verdade? V-você me levaria pra morar com você?" Eu pergunto descrente

-"Sim, Harry"

-"E os meus parentes?"

-"Eu vou falar com eles. Aí você vai poder morar comigo!" Disse Bella animada. "Você quer?"

-"Sim!" Eu falo animado e abraço Bella que começa a rir.

-"Nós podemos ir agora se você quiser, não precisa levar nada, eu vou comprar um monte de coisas."

-"Ok." Eu sorrio envergonhado por abraça-la.

Aparatei com o pequeno Harry para a mansão, eu o alimentei e depois apresentei aos elfos domésticos e ao resto da mansão.

Harry já estava bocejando, então eu dei um banho, encolhi um dos pijamas do guarda-roupa masculino e o coloquei na cama.

-"Durma, pequena serpente. Amanhã nós vamos as compras." Eu disse a um sonolento Harry

-"Obrigada, tia Bella." Disse Harry antes de adormecer completamente.

Eu sai do quarto de Harry e deixei os elfos domésticos o vigiando. Como ainda era cedo, fui até a lareira viajar por Flu a mansão Malfoy.

Quando eu saí da lareira, um elfo doméstico apareceu.

-"O que Tilly pode fazer por Lady Lestrange?" Pergunta temerosamente

-"Chame Narcisa e Lucius e avise que eu estou aqui."

-"Sim, madame. Tilly vai avisar aos mestres."

A elfa sumiu em um POP e eu avancei na sala e sentei-me no meio do sofá da esquerda e esperei Lucius e Narcisa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Narcisa e Lucius estavam numa sala de estar da mansão Malfoy enquanto o pequeno Draco estava brincando com pelúcias encantadas quando a elfa doméstica Tilly apareceu.

-"Senhores, Lady Lestrange mandou Tilly avisar que ela está na mansão. Lady Lestrange espera pelos senhores na sala de recepção de Flu." E sumiu em outro POP

Lucius e Narcisa olharam um para o outro, sem acreditar que Bellatrix estava realmente na mansão. Eles deixaram Draco com um elfo e foram para a sala de recepção.

A porta em frente a ela se abriu e Lucius e Narcisa vieram por ela, parecendo descrentes sobre eu realmente estar na sua sala.

-"Cissa querida, quanto tempo sem nos vermos, a maternidade fez bem a você." Eu falo sorrindo e indo em direção a eles e abraçando Narcisa

-"Bella, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Como você chegou aqui?" Perguntou Narcisa depois de se recuperar.

-"Eu não posso tirar férias da minha estada na ilha e vir ver a minha irmã favorita?" Eu digo alegremente e ela me encara descrente.

Eu me viro em direção a Lucius

-"Lucius, como vai?" Pergunto um pouco mais séria, mas ainda sorrindo.

-"Bellatrix" Responde Lucius

Eu viro e vou em direção ao sofá que eu estava anteriormente e me sento.

Eles também se sentam no sofá contrário ao meu e chamam um elfo para servir chá. Com todos acomodados, finalmente Narcisa quebra o silêncio.

-"Bella, como você fugiu de Azkaban?" Perguntou minha irmã.

-"Eu quebrei as correntes de contenção com magia pura, criei um golem, sai da ilha e aparatei." Falei simples e eles me encararam descrente.

-"A quanto tempo você fugiu?" Perguntou Lucius

-"Há 2 dias. Estou morando numa mansão perdida que está escondida baixo Fidélius. E você, como consegui sair de Azkaban?" Perguntei testando para ver o que ele diria.

Lucius hesitou

-"Eu disse que estava sob Impérius." Ele respondeu

-"É razoável, embora se você dissesse que estava sendo ameaçado, faria mais sua imagem." Eu respondi pensativa

Eles me encararam com uma mistura de calculista e descrença. Eu resolvi mudar de assunto.

-"Então, como está o jovem Draco?"

-"Muito bem, apesar do parto ter sido difícil." Respondeu Cissa

-"Eu devo muitos presentes a essa criança.

Eles continuaram me encarando.

-"Eu tenho um plano." Eu disse de repente."Lucius, quantos de nós não foram mortos, pegos ou são traidores?" Perguntei me referindo aos comensais.

-"Karkaroff delatou Barty e Rookwood, mas Barty morreu depois de um ano em Azkaban. Severus está com Dumbledore, mas é improvável que ele seja um traidor, ele só está sendo um sonserino. MacNair trabalha como carrasco no Ministério. Avery, Crabbe, Goyle estão livres. Greyback é um fugitivo. Yaxley, Mulciber, Rabastan, Rodolfo, os Carrow estão em Azkaban. O restante entrou em debandada."

-"Eu posso libertar todos e colocar golems ou sangue-ruins em transfiguração humana permanente. É só apagar todas as memórias e inserir uma parte das memórias de cada um. Mas a questão é, o que fazer depois disso?"

Lucius considerou

-"Não podemos retomar de onde paramos sem o lorde." Comentou Lucius.

De repente, eu tive uma inspiração.

-" Já tenho um plano definido. Eu vou tirar todos, substituir por sangue-ruins e trabalhar para curar o dano causado pelos dementadores. Vocês podem trabalhar nessa questão?" Eu pergunto

Lucius e Narcisa se entreolharam e acenaram.

"Enquanto isso, eu vou organizar para colocar Lucius como Chefe Bruxo no Wizengamot e arranjar um senhorio ou um alto cargo no Ministério para todos que estiverem aptos." Comento já fazendo todo o plano.

-"E como você vai conseguir isso, Bella?" Perguntou Lucius curioso

-"Goblins, eles fazem qualquer coisa por um preço. Você verá como linhas mortas ressuscitam com uma boa quantidade de galeões." Eu respondo distraída."Podemos usar um ritual de alterego e os goblins ficam responsáveis pela falsa história de vida dos novos Lords."

De repente eu sou abraçada por Narcisa. Eu devolvo o abraço confusa.

-"Eu bom ver que você está bem, Bella." Cissa diz depois do longo abraço.

-"Concordo." Diz Lucius.

Eu apenas sorrio e concordo, não entendendo nada. Eu acho que parece que eu fui curada da loucura Black.

-"Eu também tenho dois outros plano paralelo a esse." Eu mudo de assunto

-"E quais seriam?" Lucius questionou

-"Primeiro, eu quero criar um orfanato mágico e conseguir acesso ao registro dos nascidos trouxas e colocar elfos domésticos para substituir a criança mágica por uma criança trouxa órfã. Assim eles não crescem junto ao lixo trouxa e os sangue puro e mestiços podem adotar por sangue e ter mais filhos e evitar a endogamia, misturando a magia ancestral com magia nova." Eu expressei

-"Isso… Esse plano pode funcionar. Assim a comunidade mágica estaria quase completamente separada dos trouxas." Disse Lucius pensativo, com certeza já fazendo planos para funcionar.

-"E qual é o segundo?" Perguntou Cissa

-"Harry Potter" Eu digo

-"E o que você pretende para a criança?" Cissa pergunta

-"Eu o achei, ele estava sendo criado por trouxas que odeiam magia. Então eu contei a ele sobre magia e perguntei se ele queria morar comigo. Neste exato momento ele está dormindo no meu quarto."

Lucius e Narcisa me olharam horrorizados. Se foi porque eu o levei ou por causa dos trouxas, eu não sei.

-"Querendo ou não, o garoto vai ser uma grande potencia política e um bruxo poderoso. Se podemos cria-lo para a causa, porque não fazê-lo?" Eu argumentei

Eles ficaram pensativos e depois concordaram.

-"Excelente!" Eu exclamei batendo palmas."Cissa, eu venho amanhã pra podermos ir ao Beco Diagonal para compras. O pequeno pirralho estava tão animado com a ideia de fazer compras. Ele é adorável. Mas ele é tão magrinho. Eu vou colocá-lo em um regime de poções de nutrição. Por falar em poções, eu tenho que verificar a lealdade de Deveria, ele pode ser de grande ajuda pros nossos planos." Eu divaguei entusiasmada.

"Nós também temos que planejar muito bem a escapada de Azkaban. Terá que ser extremamente exato para não haver a mínima falha."

"Eu já vou, está ficando tarde. Cissa, Luc, até amanhã!" Eu me despedi e caminhei animada até a lareira.

Lucius e Narcisa observaram Bellatrix saltitar até lareira e sumir entre as chamas verdes tendo o mesmo pensamento.

 _'Como ela parece menos descontrolada e mais louca ao mesmo tempo?'_


	4. Capítulo 4

Saindo da lareira, Harry considerou se transformar na antiga versão dele, mas descartou rapidamente, esse agora era seu verdadeiro corpo, ele teria que se acostumar. Ele foi direto para seu quarto, onde se encontrava o pequeno Harry, tomou um banho, vestiu um pijama feminino confortável e foi para o escritório. Ele escreveu uma carta pra Severus, que sería enviada mais tarde. Eu sei que ele está com Dumbledore por Lilt, mas se o pequeno Harry estivesse com o Dark, melhor para todos.

Ele foi até a pedra das alas, energizou e fortificou as alas já existentes e adicionou novas, de sua própria criação. Para atrair vida selvagem, mas deixá-los dóceis, fortalecimento e nutrição da terra, fertilidade geral, anti-espionagem, variadas alas de intenção e expansão de terreno, entre outras.

Eu peguei a varinha anciã e sai da mansão e fui para a parte de trás dela, para o lado esquerdo e construí uma grande estufa para ingredientes de poções, toda a estufa foi rodeada de runas e feitiços de crescimento, frescor, nutrição vegetal, expansão interna e temperatura. Eu também fiz uma estufa de verduras e vegetais e um cercado para um pomar.

Pensando no que mais fazer para o enorme espaço ao redor, eu decido criar um lago. Eu fui quase lá limite das barreiras e lancei vários feitiços de escavação, quando chegou a uma largura e profundidade considerável eu entrei na cratera, que 3/5 estavam fora das alas, e conjurei uma pedra enorme, na qual eu entalhes runas de água, limpeza, temperatura reversa e um conjunto de runas e feitiços para proliferação de vegetação e vida aquática.

Após terminar o lago eu entrei na mansão e fui a biblioteca, separei livros infantis e fiz uma lista de coisas necessárias para o pequeno Harry.

Sendo já 06:00 da manhã, eu decidi preparar o café da manhã. Houve uma pequena briga com os elfos domésticos e eu finalmente consegui cozinhar. Eu fiz bolo, ovos mexidos, bacon, uma tigela de frutas, suco de laranja e coloquei em uma bandeja junto com as poções de nutrição fortes, crescimento de ossos e correção de visão. Carreguei a bandeja e entrei no meu quarto sem fazer barulho para encontrar Harry parecendo minúsculo sentado no meio da cama king size esfregando os olhos de sono.

-"Bom dia, pequena serpente!" Eu falo em tom animado e Harry me dá um sorriso enorme.

-"Bom dia, Bella"

-"Eu trouxe café da manhã, mas antes, levante-se e vá ao banheiro."

O pequeno Harry se arrasta na enorme cama e vai em direção ao banheiro. Eu coloco a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e vou atrás dele com as poções. Ele está lavando o rosto quando eu entro.

-"Harry, isso aqui se chama poção, elas são feitas por nós, bruxos." Eu explico mostrando a ele os frascos."Essas são poções pra te ajudar a ficar grande, já que você é bem pequeno. Mas elas não tem um gosto muito bom, então você tem que tomar antes de escovar os dentes. Você vai tomar as poções, Harry?" Eu falo fazendo olhinhos de cachorro, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos e acenar vigorosamente. Eu entrego as poções e ele toma fazendo cara de nojo, mas engole completamente.

-"Essa daqui é pra colocar nos olhos, pois eu sei que você não enxerga muito bem. Elas vão fazer uma leve coceira, mas você vai ver melhor. Ok?" Eu pergunto e Harry acena novamente.

-"Levante a cabeça e abra bem os olhos." Ele fez e eu gotejei 3 gotas em cada olho. Harry piscou por alguns instantes, olhou pra mim e depois sorriu. A poção funcionou.

Ele escovou os dentes e eu o levei pra cama para toma café da manhã. Enquanto ele comia, eu fazia pequenos truques de magia para fazer-lo se distrair. Depois que ele terminou eu avisei a ele que iríamos sair pra fazer compras, mas primeiro iríamos ao banco e Harry ficou animado. Eu lhe dei uma calça preta, camisa cinza e um manto externo curto que automaticamente encolheram quando Harry os estava vestindo e eu expliquei que nós tinhamos que nos disfarçar porque pessoas não queriam que eu o levasse, isso fez ele agarrar nas minhas pernas e eu prometi que eles não o levariam. Eu o fiz rir depois que me transformei em varias pessoas, apliquei glamour nele, o fazendo parecer um garoto ruivo com olhos castanhos e eu me transformei em uma mulher loira com olhos castanhos. Eu o levantei, ele me abraçou e nos aparatei na porta do Caldeirão Furado. O abaixei ao chão, segurei sua pequena mão e atravessei o pub. Concentrei minha magia nos dedos, toquei os tijolos e a barreira se abriu.

-"Bem vindo ao Beco Diagonal, pequeno."

Harry só encarou de olhos arregalados a multidão relativamente tranquila que estava no beco no momento. Comecei a andar devagar e passava pelos lugares explicando as peculiaridades e respondendo as suas perguntas.

Finalmente chegamos a Gringotts e eu ri de como Harry estava encarando os goblins. Fui até um caixa e deixai minha magia solta. O goblin do caixa olhou pra mim, arregalou os olhos e sufocou com a magia. Eu rápidamente a coloquei sob controle e ele fechou o caixa e disse que me acompanharia até Ironclaw. Me virei para Harry e vi ele me olhando com o mesmo olhar assombrado, eu dei um sorriso tranquilizador a ele e seguimos o goblin. No escritório de Ironclaw, o teste de herança deu os cofres e Lord Potter, herdeiro Black, herdeiro Peverell, além de apontá-lo como meu herdeiro. Os mesmo blocos e poções estavam presentes. Expliquei a Harry que ele iria passar por um ritual doloroso, mas que ele poderia parecer pessoas diferentes e se transformar em animais diferentes e disse que mostraria mais tarde. Isso foi mais do que suficiente para convencê-lo. Os goblins o mantiveram dormindo durante o ritual e tiraram os bloqueios de todas as magias, exceto a magia elementar, que iria se desbloquear durante o treinamento. O curador lançou feitiços e passou mais poções para recuperação da saúde. Quando Harry acordou, o cabelo e os olhos dele mudaram de cor repetidamente. Eu conjurei um espelho e observei ele olhar maravilhado para si mesmo, então ele me abraçou e voltamos ao escritório de Ironclaw, onde eu pedi para legitimar a adoção do pequeno Harry em nome de Belladonna Adora LeFay e os deixei responsáveis por criar uma história de fundo para a identidade e deixar os documentos da adoção escondidos de Dumbledore e do Ministério. Eu reapliquei o glamour em Harry e saímos de Gringotts, voltando ao Beco Diagonal.


	5. Capítulo 5

Enquanto caminhavamos pelo Banco Diagonal indo em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, eu expliquei que iríamos a casa da minha irmã Narcisa, seu marido Lucius e o jovem Draco e que éramos todos da família, já que éramos primos distantes. Harry ficou inseguro com a menção de outra criança, mas rapidamente se distraiu quando eu expliquei que iríamos por Flu. Quando chegamos ao pub, fomos a lareira e eu o segurei no colo e ele me abraçou e desaparecemos em meio às chamas verdes.

Narcisa e Draco estavam na sala de recepção ligada ao Flu esperando Bella quando a lareira se acende e dela sai uma mulher loira segurando um garoto ruivo. A mulher abaixou o garoto e fez um gesto com a mão e em vez do cabelo ruivo, o garoto ficou mudando de cor enquanto olhava ao redor da sala. Quando eu ia falar com eles, a mulher loira se transforma em Bella. Ela olha na minha direção sorrindo, pega a mão do garotinho e vem em nosso direção.

-"Cissa, olá novamente. Este é o pequeno Harry. Harry, essa é minha irmã Narcisa e loiro é o jovem Draco. Nós somos todos sua família porque somos primos por parte da avó do seu pai." Eu disse

-"Olá Harry." Cissa diz sorrindo

Draco, que estava olhando pra Harry com uma expressão maravilhada fala pela primeira vez.

-"Como você pode fazer isso?" Pergunta Draco

Harry olha pra Bella

-"Vá em frente Harry. Somos família. Não tem nada do que se envergonhar."

Harry hesitou um pouco, mas olhou pra Draco e falou.

-"Tia Bella podia fazer isso, aí nós fomos a um banco e ela me explicou que iam fazer algo que eu ia poder parecer outras pessoas. Aí eu dormi e quando eu acordei eu podia fazer." Harry olhou pra mim em busca de confirmação e eu acenei sorrindo.

Eu voltei minha atenção para Draco.

-"Olá Draco, eu sou Bellatrix, irmã da sua mãe. Pode me chamar de tia Bella, com Harry." Eu digo sorrindo para o loiro que sorri de volta.

-"Draco, porque você não leva o jovem Harry pra ver o seu quarto?" Sugeriu Narcisa

Draco agarrou o braço de Harry e o levou pra fora da sala. Assim que eles saíram de vista Narcisa me encarou com uma sombrancelha levantada em questionamento.

-"Bella, explique-se." Exigiu Narcisa

-"Dumbledore tinha blocos em sua magia, assim como bloqueios em habilidades e poções de lealdade e submissão." Eu falei inexpressiva e Narcisa me olhou horrorizada.

-"E quanto ao que ele disse. Que você também pode fazer?" Questionou depois de um momento e eu me transformei em uma cópia exatamente igual a Narcisa, que me olhou maravilhada e me transformei de volta ao meu corpo original.

-"Como?"

-"Acontece que o presente da nossa família parou por causa da endogamia. Por isso a magia familiar não estava se apresentando. Há uns meses em Azkaban um dementador quase me beijou, o que acabou mudando a minha magia. A mudança acabou desencadeando a metamorfomagia. Meu cabelo ainda fica colorido quando eu tenho emoções muito fortes, mas eu tenho um controle muito bom." Cissa continuou me encarando enquanto digeria a explicação. "Também há uma boa chance de também se apresentar em você se usarmos a ligação da família por magia com Harry e se eu o fizer com Draco." Narcisa sorriu e concordou silenciosamente e mudei de assunto, começando a conversar sobre as compras enquanto íamos atrás de Draco e Harry.

Encontramos os dois rindo enquanto Harry tentava mudar a cor do cabelo em um loiro Malfoy. Descemos as escadas e fomos para a sala da lareira. Eu mudei para as mesmas características com a qual eu fui ao beco anteriormente e recoloquei o glamour em Harry enquanto Narcisa e Draco nos observavam, Cissa notando a magia sem varinha e sem palavras, e peguei Harry no colo, o de ele automaticamente passou um braço pelo meu pescoço. Narcisa ia se dirigir ao Flu com Draco no braço quando eu a impedi.

-"Nós vamos testar um novo tipo de transporte agora." Eu disse e Cissa me olhou cautelosa quando eu sorri maliciosamente. "Prontos?" Eu perguntei. Harry me abraçou e Narcisa acenou. Eu segurei seu braço e nos envolvi em sombras. A falta de sensação veio e de repente estávamos na parede da entrada do Beco Diagonal.

Vendo suas expressões atordoadas, eu resolvi explicar.

-"Isso foi viagem pelas sombras. Eu posso me transportar para qualquer lugar que tenha uma sombra meio escura desde que eu já tenha estado no local. E o melhor, o conhecimento de alas para evitar esse tipo de transporte está perdido. Eu suspeito que apenas as alas de Hogwarts tem a capacidade e os Flamel o conhecimento desse tipo de proteção, então é um passe livre pra praticamente qualquer lugar. Eu vou ensinar a você e Lucius." Eu disse a Narcisa e ela acenou em concordância.

Eu abri a entrada do beco e disse que precisávamos ir a Madame Malkins.

Chegando lá, coloquei o pequeno Harry em um banquinho para tirar as medidas e selecionei os melhores tecidos para calças, camisas, mantos, roupões, pijamas e roupa íntima, tudo em uma variação de cores escuras e neutras além de comprar meias e sapatos. Também foi adicionados luvas e mantos para o inverno. Ao todo foi um enorme guarda-roupa. Eu paguei e fomos a loja de vassouras, onde eu comprei 2 vassouras de treinamento do modelo mais novo e presenteei uma a Draco. O pequeno Malfoy estava praticamente pulando de excitação, para a diversão de Narcisa e eu.

Em seguida fomos a Floreios e Borrões, onde eu comprei livros infantis, de colorir e sobre a introdução do mundo mágico. Fomos a loja de materiais e comprei pergaminho, penas auto-tintadas com tinta colorida e lápis de cores. Fomos a loja de poções e comprei equipamento pocionista nível mestre, uma enorme quantidade de ingredientes e chamei um elfo da mansão para levar tudo para o maior comodo sótão, que era uma sala enorme na qual eu ia transformar em um laboratório de poções.

Antes de ir ao mundo trouxa, fomos a Florean Fortescue comprar um sorvete e então atravessamos o Beco Diagonal e saímos do Caldeirão Furado.


	6. Capítulo 6

Antes de sairmos do Caldeirão Furado eu coloquei um feitiço de rastreamento em Harry e Draco e transfigurei nossas roupas no estilo trouxa. Saímos em direção ao centro de Londres, onde entramos em uma loja de móveis. Fomos a seção de camas, onde escolhi uma cama king size pra Harry, do qual ele continuou dizendo que não era necessário. Também comprei vários eletrodomésticos e eletrônicos como batedeira, torradeira, geladeira, fogão elétrico e televisões, que seriam todos entregues na Mansão Malfoy e celulares. Narcisa me olhou descrente quando eu comecei a comprar, mas aceitou quando eu expliquei que eu poderia fazer funcionar com magia. Então fomos várias lojas de roupas de grife, na qual todos nós compramos um pequeno guarda-roupa. Narcisa ficou encantada com os vestidos longos. Também fomos a uma loja de brinquedos, onde Draco parecia que iria comprar metade da loja e levava Harry junto com seu entusiasmo. Novamente chamei um elfo para levar as compras e fomos a um restaurante almoçar.

Depois eu nos aparatei no salão de entrada da mansão Peverell e os mostrei a mansão deixando os jardins da parte de trás por último. Harry, que ainda não tinha visto o lago, ficou encantado com ele, que a essa altura já tinha várias plantas aquáticas coloridas e pequenos peixes.

Eu transfigurei pequenas pedras do chão em uma mesa com um guarda-sol e quatro cadeiras e chamei um elfo doméstico para servir lanches.

Narcisa e eu estávamos sentados na mesa conversando e observando Draco e Harry brincarem perto do lago.

Quando a tarde estava chegando ao fim, Narcisa chamou Draco para voltar a mansão Malfoy. Draco parecia reticente em ir, mas eu assegurei que Harry iria brincar com ele na mansão Malfoy. Nos despedimos e eles desapareceram nas chamas verdes.

Após a partida deles, eu levei um cansado Harry para um banho, o alimentei e depois o acomodei na minha cama.

-"Tia Bella?" Perguntou Harry sonolento

-"Sim, pequena serpente"

-"Eu te amo" Eu paralisei por um momento e então dei um beijo em sua testa.

-"Eu também te amo, pirralho" Eu respondi e Harry caiu no sono sorrindo.

Tomei um banho, pus um vestido verde escuro e fui para meu escritório. Eu peguei a carta escrita para Severus, transformei a carta em uma chave de portal indetectável de uso único, a senha de ativação com destino ao próprio escritório e uma nota de urgência e mandei um elfo enviar a outro elfo em Hogwarts para ser entregue ao próprio Severus.

Enquanto isso, eu peguei todos os 10 celulares que eu comprei mais cedo e comecei o trabalho de encantamento e runas para fazer o aparelho funcionar com magia pura em vez de eletricidade, não sofrer interferência por magia externa, fazer a internet funcionar continuamente e contenção de danos. Eu continuei meu trabalho concentrada enquanto esperava o mestre de poções.

Enquanto isso, nas masmorras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Severus Tobías Snape não estava feliz. Ele estava nos últimos preparativos para mais um ano ensinando pirralhos quando um elfo de Hogwarts apareceu e o entregou uma carta dizendo que outro elfo tinha deixado para ele.

Severus verificou a carta pra qualquer maldição e não encontrei então ele a abriu.

 ** _Caro Severus,_** ** _Eu achei pessoalmente ofensivo que você não veio me visitar em Azkaban. Estou sinceramente triste por isso, porém eu não levarei pro lado pessoal._** ** _Por agora vamos as novidades. Eu fugi! E ninguém percebeu durante todo esse tempo!_** **_Hahaha! E eles se dizem a prisão mais segura do mundo._** ** _Eu gostaria de discutir sua lealdade e talvez futuros planos nos quais são definitivamente maravilhosos. E não envolve violência a torto e a direto. Essa carta está é uma chave de portal. A senha de ativação é acônito. Venha o mais rápido possível. É do seu interesse._**

 ** _Beijos, Bellatrix_** ** _P.S.- Você não pode contar a velha cabra colorida, o pergaminho foi enfeiticado para você não revelar seu conteúdo, não importa os meios!_**

Severus encarou com descrença o pergaminho em sua mão. Bellatrix não só tinha fugido de Azkaban como também conseguiu fazer isso sem alertar a ninguém. Ele considerou suas opções e decidiu não ir a Dumbledore. Do jeito que Bella era, tentar falar só causaria uma dor agonizante.

Tendo tomado sua decisão, o mestre de poções saiu das masmorras e saiu do alcance das alas de Hogwarts e ativou a chave de portal.

Harr- não, Bellatrix - estava trabalhando nas runas do 2 celular quando sentiu as proteções se deslocando e Severus aparecer en frente ao escritório parecendo levemente atordoado.

-"Olá Severus, por favor sente-se" Eu falo acenando para a cadeira em frente a mesa.

-"Bellatrix" ele cumprimenta inexpressivo e eu levanto indo em direção ao pequeno bar no escritório.

-"Uísque de Fogo?" Eu ofereço segurando a garrafa.

-"Por favor"

Eu sirvo os dois copos, entrego um a ele e volto para meu lugar do outro lado da escrivaninha.

Ele me encara e eu ofereço um sorriso tranquilo.

-"Eu sei sobre o voto que você fez a Dumbledore para proteger o garoto Potter." Eu falo calmante.

-"Dumbledore me obrigou como condição que ele me tirasse de Azkaban." Ele diz

-"Nós dois sabemos que você fez isso apenas por Lillian Evans, não negue Severus. Agora o que eu realmente eu quero saber é, sua lealdade está com o garoto ou com Dumbledore? Porque ambos sabemos que você abandonou a causa depois que o Lorde foi atrás de Lillian."

-"Essa é uma pergunta desnecessária. O garoto com certeza vai estar ao lado de Dumbledore." Ele zombou

-"Mesmo assim Severus, entre o garoto e Dumbledore, quem você segue?"

-"O garoto." Severus responde depois de um momento.

-"Ótimo, venha comigo." Eu digo levantando e saindo do escritório sem me virar para ver se ele estava realmente me seguindo.

Atravessamos a mansão e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Fiz sinal de silêncio e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha questionando. Nós entramos e silenciosamente fomos em direção a cama, onde o pequeno Harry estava, minúsculo contra a cama gigante.

Mesmo dormindo o cabelo mudava constantemente de cor. Eu me aproximei e afastei seu cabelo da testa, mostrando a cicatriz. Severus fez um ruído surpreendido e observou Harry.

Me afastei da cama, saímos do quarto e retornamos para o escritório em silêncio.


	7. Capítulo 7

-"Ele estava com _trouxas_. Especificamente os parentes maternos. Uma baleia humana chamada Vernon e Petúnia, irmã de Lillian. Eles eram abusivos. Trataram o garoto pior do que um elfo doméstico. O deixaram quase morrer de fome. O chamaram de aberração e o espancaram sempre que ele tinha magia acidental. Ele dormia num armário em baixo das escadas, Severus. Olhe pro tamanho dele, 5 anos e mal parece 3. E você não sabe o pior" Eu falo ausente e entrego o pergaminho do teste de herança e o resultado do diagnóstico de saúde dos goblins.

Quanto mais Severus lía o pergamino, mais horrorizado ele ficava até que ele finalmente me entregou de volta parecendo atordoado.

-"É por esse motivo que eu perguntei onde estava sua lealdade, Severus. Esse garoto sofreu o que nem o pior bruxo não merece. Agora a questão é, você vai proteger o garoto ou vai entregá-lo de bom grado a Dumbledore para que ele possa terminar de destruir a criança?" Eu pergunto o encarando

-"Eu vou proteger o garoto." Ele fala com determinação

-"Bem-vindo de volta ao lado escuro, Severus." Eu falo sorrindo. "Agora, nós temos que discutir. Eu vou estar na mansão Malfoy as 10 da manhã. Esteja lá. Eu já tenho um plano definido. Não se preocupe, não envolve homicídio em massa. Talvez um sequestro ou dois. Na verdade é uma abordagem bem pacífica."

Eu pego o celular que já tinha terminado e o testo, Severus me olhando curiosamente

-"Isto é um celular, um dispositivo tecnológico trouxa que eu encantei pra funcionar com magia. Esse é o meio mais seguro de comunicação. Mantenha com você a todo tempo. Luc, Cissa e eu também teremos um. Depois eu explico mais específicamente." Eu entreguei o celular a Severus junto com um manual de instruções.

Tendo todas as instruções, Severus se despediu e quando ele ia em direção a lareira eu o segurei pelo ombro e nos cobri de sombras para aparecer silenciosamente nos portões de Hogwarts. Severus parecía desorientado com a viagem e eu apenas ri.

-"Viagem pelas sombras. Eu também vou te ensinar." Eu disse. Me despedi e observei ele entrar em Hogwarts e retornei a mansão.

Fui ao meu quarto, tirei o vestido, me transformei em minha versão anterior e vesti uma camisa verde escura de manga longa, calças pretas ajustadas, botas de couro de dragão e um manto azul profundo. Eu verifiquei Harry, então sai e me transportei para o quintal do número 4 da Privet Drive.

Eu abri a porta e entrei na cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa e totalmente no escuro. Eu fui a sala e observei o armário em baixo da escada que já tinha sido meu. Subi a escada e abri a porta do quarto de Dudley e estava vazio, então eu fui ao quarto de Vernon e Petúnia. A televisão estava ligada, mas ambos estavam dormindo. Eu sai do n 4 e me transportrei para a casa da Sra. Figg. Andei envolta em sombras silenciosamente, fui até o quarto onde o aborto estava dormindo e lancei um feitiço de sono. Retornei a casa dos Dursleys e considerei o que fazer. Recordando todos os anos de abuso, todas as surras, a fome e a raiva que eu senti dos meus parentes há décadas atrás retornou. Fui até o jardim da frente e usei magia elemental pra criar uma espécie de Fryendfire e observei o fogos se alastrando. Olhei para o céu e lancei um feitiço semelhante a marca escura, porém ao invés de ser um crânio com uma cobra, era um raio com uma cobra envolta dele.

Nesse momento, os vizinhos ouviram a comoção e estava começando a sair de casa. Imediatamente aparatei de volta pra mansão, satisfeito com minha vingança.

Naquele momento, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore foi acordado pelo barulho de pequenos aparelhos na mesa da diretoria, que estava ao lado dos seus aposentos. Ele imediatamente levantou e vestiu suas vestes coloridas e foi até o Flu, chamando Minerva e Severus. 5 minutos depois, eles aparataram em Privet Drive.

Chegando lá, se depararam com trouxas desesperados enquanto o n 4 queimava completamente com um raio em envolto em uma cobra. Dumbledore tentou extinguir o fogo e ficou claro que não iria conseguir, mandou um patrono a Shacklebolt e os aurores enquanto Minerva falava desesperada e Severus assistia a cena com disfarçada satisfação vingativa.

Os aurores chegaram junto com Madame Bones e uma equipe de obliviadores, mas não conseguiram extinguir o fogo. Eles só podiam olhar enquanto a casa era totalmente consumida pelas chamas. Depois que o fogo se extinguiu, havia sobrado apenas uma pilha de cinzas.

Madame Bones começou a questionar Dumbledore sobre o porque dele estar aqui e sobre a marca no céu quando Arabela Figg apareceu gritando sobre Harry Potter, que morava nessa mesma casa. Isso conseguiu desestabilizar Madame Bones e os aurores pela possibilidade do salvador do mundo bruxo ter morrido no incêndio. Eles começaram a investigação, mas só encontraram rastros de dois corpos que foram identificados como Vernon e Petúnia Dursley. Não havia sinal de nenhum outro ser que estaria na casa. Isso aliviou e preocupou a todos. Se Harry Potter não estava na casa, então onde ele estava?

Eles também não conseguiram nada sobre quem poderia ter feito isso. O fogo mágico não foi identificado, não havia sinal de presença recente, não havia assinatura mágica, nem um fio de magia que possa ter sido rastreado. O único sinal foi o raio no céu, que tinha desaparecido depois que o fogo se extinguiu.

Enquanto isso, Rita Skeeter em sua forma animaga, um pequeno besouro verde, havia seguido os aurores observava tudo enquanto voava entre a confusão.

Na manhã seguinte, o Profeta Diário tinha essa manchete:

 ** _TRAGEDIA NO MUNDO TROUXA: CASA DA FAMÍLIA DE HARRY POTTER, O MENINO QUE VIVEU, ONDE ELE PRÓPRIO RESIDIA FOI QUEIMADA COM FOGO MÁGICO NÃO IDENTIFICADO. HARRY POTTER DESAPARECIDO._**

O artigo era acompanhado por fotos da casa queimando e do raio envolto em uma cobra que pairava no céu, além de especulação sobre a dita marca e o surgimento de um novo Lorde das Trevas.


	8. Capítulo 8

Ainda era madrugada, então mudei um pouco minhas características e aparatei no Beco Diagonal e fui em direção ao Beco do Tranco.

Chegando lá, comprei uma boa quantidade de todo tipo de ingrediente ilegal e o resto dos equipamentos de poções, além de sementes e o necessário para plantar e voltei pra mansão.

O dia já estava amanhecendo, então me transformei de volta ao meu corpo atual, mudei de roupa e mandei os elfos domésticos prepararem o café da manhã pro pequeno Harry e fui terminar o encantamento dos celulares.

Eu já tinha feito 2 quando decidi acordar Harry. Fui a cozinha, coloquei o café da manhã junto com as poções numa bandeja e fui para o quarto. Harry estava saindo do banheiro quando entrei e sorriu quando me viu.

-"Bom dia, pequena serpente." Eu cumprimentei sorridente

-"Bom dia, tia Bella" Ele disse indo em direção a cama.

Eu o fiz tomar as poções e fiquei brincando enquanto ele comia.

O ajudei a tomar banho e se vestir , o levei pra biblioteca e entreguei os livros com imagens sobre o mundo mágico. Peguei uma poltrona, a coloquei ao meu lado no escritório e coloquei Harry lá.

Continuei o encantamento do último celular necessário enquanto o tempo passava. Testei todos os três e adicionei os contatos entre o de Severus, Lucius, Narcisa e o meu.

Sendo quase a hora de ir a mansão Malfoy, eu mandei uma mensagem de texto para Severus avisando para ir aos Malfoy e encolhi a vassoura de treinamento e Harry decidiu levar a cobra de pelúcia que eu tinha comprado.

Eu peguei os outros 2 celulares, levantei Harry no colo, caminhei até a lareira e fomos a mansão Malfoy.

Chegando lá, na sala estavam Narcisa, Draco, Lucius e Severus. Eu abaixei Harry do colo e fui até eles.

-"Cissa, Luc, Sev, pequeno Draco!" Eu cumprimentei alegremente

-"Bella." Eles falaram em uníssono.

Eu me virei pra Harry.

-"Pequena serpente, esses são Severus e Lucius." Eu falei apontando para cada um.

-"Potter." Falou Severus bruscamente. Eu olhei para ele e quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu enviei um pensamento por legilimência.

'Trate-o bem, ele não é seu maldito pai. Se você o fizer chorar, eu vou te matar.'

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas rapidamente escondeu.

-"Olá Harry." Disse Lucius e Harry o encarou, lentamente se tornando uma pequena cópia de Lucius, que olhou surpreso.

Então eu vi o Profeta Diário na mesa.

-"Harry, porque você e Draco não vão pro quarto dele brincar com seus brinquedos novos. Eu prometo que se vocês se comportarem, eu vou ensiná-los a andar de vassoura." E com isso, Draco já estava pulando de excitação e levando Harry para fora da sala. Narcisa chama uma elfo, pede chá e nos servimos em silêncio.

-"Bella, você tem algo a nos dizer?" Perguntou Narcisa quebrando o silêncio , apontando para o jornal.

-"Eu não faço idéia ao que você está se referindo." Eu falo com minha melhor expressão inocente. Com isso, Narcisa faz uma expressão carinhosamente exasperada, Severus da um sorriso e Lucius ri.

-"O que era aquele fogo? Nem Dumbledore ou os aurores conseguiram extinguir ele."

-"Era uma variação de Fryendfire com magia elemental. É mais destrutivo, porque é muito mais concentrado e controlado." Eu respondi distraidamente e mudei de assunto. "Como funcionou o celular, Sev?"

-"Suponho que muito bem. Estou impressionado com a inventividade dos trouxas." Ele diz.

-"Do que você está falando?" Perguntou Lucius e com isso, eu retiro os celulares do bolso e dou um a Lucius e outro a Narcisa.

Eu então expliquei como os celulares funcionavam e como usá-los.

Dizer que estavam intrigados era subestimar a situação. Lucius particularmente estava exultante em ter algo que nenhum outro bruxo tem.

Depois disse eu mudei de assunto para os nossos planos.

-"Eu estava pensando. Nós temos que tirar os nossos de Azkaban, mas ainda não sabemos exatamente o que precisamos para curar os efeitos dos dementadores." Eu disse

-"Você parece muito bem depois de ter saído." Disse Lucius

-"Isso foi porque eu quase fui beijada." Eu falo inexpressiva e Lucius me olha horrorizado.

-"Eu estava pensando em trabalhar primeiro em uma cobaia. Nosso primo errante não está em Azkaban por trair os Potter?"

-"Sim, ele está. Nunca pensei que ele seria um comensal. Ele era tão odioso em relação ao escuro."

-"E ele não é. Peter Pettigrew foi quem traiu os Potter. Ele nem teve um julgamento, simplesmente jogaram ele numa cela. Mas eu estava pensando em trazê-lo primeiro e testar nele para ver a melhor forma de recuperação. Se ele não cooperar, sempre podemos mantê-lo com esboço do morto-vivo ou usar Impérius. E sim Severus, você pode atormentá-lo de vez em quando."

Eu disse e Severus sorriu com a última parte.

-"E quanto ao orfanato?" Perguntou Narcisa

-"Nós temos que fazê-lo em um povoado mágico relativamente calmo, mas que todos saibam. Hogsmead é um bom lugar, depois vamos a Gringotts pra resolver essa questão e da papelada."

-"Eu posso adiantar os trâmites no Ministério e falar com Fudge." Disse Lucius.

-"Tudo vai em nome de Belladonna Adora LeFay, esse vai ser minha identidade pública e eu já tenho os goblins trabalhando na história. Se for preciso, diga que ele para usar o orfanato como jogada política e conseguir parceria com uma família mais antiga e muito nobre. Narcisa, eu preciso que você espalhe a palavra e me ajude com as compras mais tarde. Severus, você pode conseguir o nome de todos os órfãos e alunos que você suspeita que estão sendo abusadas e oferecer um lugar no orfanato. Lucius, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda pra conseguir a lista de marcação de nascidos trouxas e mestiços no mundo trouxa e vamos contratar pra verificar as crianças e informar a situação aos pais. Eu vou começar com a construção junto com os goblins." Eu disse e eles acenaram. "Agora no âmbito político. Severus, eu vou falar com os goblins e você será o Lorde Prince, você não precisa realmente estar no Wizengamot, se quiser nomear Lucius como representante, você pode. Eu vou tomar o LeFay e Emrys, na maior parte do tempo Lucius vai ser meu representante. Se conseguirmos uma aliança com o partido neutro, nós podemos colocar Lucius como chefe do Wizengamot antes do esperado."

-"Mas e quanto a Dumbledore?" Perguntou Lucius

-"Eu já sei exatamente o que fazer." Eu disse e eles sorriram maliciosamente de volta.


	9. Capítulo 9

Estávamos conversando quando um elfo doméstico veio nos avisar que trouxas estavam no portão da mansão. Eram os entregadores com o que eu tinha comprado. Eu assinei a entrega, lancei um Confundus e encolhi todas as caixas. Enquanto isso, Severus e Lucius estavam olhando com curiosidade e eu expliquei que eram os móveis e eletrodomésticos que eu havia comprado e que eu também poderia encantar outros itens com eletricidade para fazer funcionar com magia. Depois que eu expliquei o que cada um fazia, Narcisa e Lucius me fizeram prometer que iria encantar quando eles os comprassem.

Severus também parecia interessado, então eu contei sobre os equipamentos que ajudariam na fabricação de poções, os livros raros de poções que estavam no cofre Morten e eu transferí pra biblioteca da mansão e do meu laboratório no sótão. Eu prometi que daria permissão das alas a ele e assim poderia trabalhar no laboratório a hora que quisesse, pois o laboratório era bem amplo. Ele parecia satisfeito com tudo.

Nós fomos atrás dos garotos e Lucius sugeriu sairmos para almoçar. Eu me transformei na persona que eu escolhi para ser Belladonna LeFay. Eu era um pouco mais alta, com cabelos preto azulados e cachos igualmente selvagens, rosto igualmente aristocrático, mas mais suave e delicado, cor da pele em um bronzeado natural, e olhos negros levemente prateados. Ao todo era uma imagem muito bonita.

Apliquei um glamour em Harry e decidimos ir ao Caldeirão Furado, para começar com a publicidade da relação entre a casa Malfoy e LeFay.

Quando estávamos todos prontos, eu levantei Harry no colo, assim que Narcisa fez com Draco, eu segurei o braço de Narcisa, ela puxou Lucius pela mão e Severus pousou a mão em meu ombro. Quando Lucius ia perguntar porque estávamos fazendo isso, eu puxei as sombras e a falta de sensação nos rodeou e aparecemos num canto escuro do pub.

Lucius estava olhando atordoado, muito pra nossa diversão.

-"Eu tenho que aprender isso." Severus resmungou e eu ri.

Nós fomos em direção a uma mesa, automaticamente atraindo atenção, se foi porque éramos nós ou porque saímos aparentemente do nada, não sabíamos.

Nós fizemos nossos pedidos, conversando enquanto Draco e Harry estavam brincando.

Nossos pedidos chegaram e continuamos conversando tranquilamente quando um pequeno besouro verde se aproximando da nossa mesa. Eu entrei totalmente na persona de Belladonna e eles notaram a mudança, então eu usei legilimência para mandar a mensagem. 'Tem um besouro verde perto da nossa mesa. Ela é Rita Skeeter em sua forma animaga. Acho que teremos um artigo sobre nós amanhã.'

Então continuamos falando e Lucius continuou me chamando de Belladonna e Severus de Srta. LeFay. Nós com certeza teríamos um artigo sobre o almoço no Profeta Diário de amanhã.

Terminamos o almoço e fomos passear no Beco Diagonal, onde atraímos mais atenção ainda.

Lucius acabou decidindo que iria comprar os aparelhos trouxas naquele momento e assim fomos a uma tarde de compras no mundo trouxa.

Eu os convidei pra ir a mansão e prontamente aceitaram. Eu nos transportei para lá e mostrei a mansão a Lucius e Severus.

Lucius e Severus estavam no céu quando eu lhes mostrei a gigantesca coleção de livros de magia perdida e proibida, principalmente as de poções, e artes das trevas. Até que eu mostrei meu laboratório de poções pra Severus. O homem parecia uma criança no dia do aniversário de empolgação quando viu os tipos de ingredientes que eu tinha. Ele voltou ao total controle quando Narcisa e eu rimos com sua excitação, mas ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso.

Enquanto esperávamos o jantar, eu os levei ao jardim atrás da mansão e fiz várias pequenas bolas de luzes flutuantes coloridas. A pequena mesa com o guarda-sol ainda estava perto do lago, então eu bani o guarda-sol e aumentei a mesa e dupliquei as cadeiras. Lucius, Severus e Narcisa continuavam observando a magia sem varinha, mas não disseram nada. Eu lhes mostrei as estufas que eu tinha criado e Severus se ofereceu para ajudar, já que ele também iria fazer uso dos ingredientes e eu aceitei.

Quando eu disse que eu mesma tinha criado o lago, Narcisa me perguntou se eu poderia ensinar e eu concordei. O jantar chegou e passamos ele em um clima familiar.

Terminamos o jantar e eu os levei a pedra principal das alas e os permiti aparatar.

Depois disso, Severus e Lucius foram olhar a biblioteca e eu os contei sobre o pequeno livro em cima da escrivaninha ao lado da porta. Era um pequeno livro conectado a toda biblioteca e servia como método de pesquisa. Eu expliquei que você escreveria o nome específico, um tema ou autor, o pequeno livro listaria todos os livros disponíveis e se você sublinhar o título, a magia da biblioteca o guiaria até o livro. Lucius também me fez prometer fazer um para a biblioteca Malfoy.

Draco e Harry estavam sentados brincando com livros de colorir enquanto Severus e Lucius paseavam pela minha biblioteca.

Os meninos já estavam ficando sonolentos, então nos despedimos e combinamos de nos encontrarmos amanhã para começar nossos planos.

A essa altura Draco e Harry já estavam dormindo.

Eu levei Harry para a cama, o vesti em um pijama e o acomodei na cama.

Eu fui ao quarto ao lado do meu e voltei os móveis ao tamanho normal, os organizei e os encantei para não sofrer danos e organizei as roupas de Harry no guarda-roupa e encantei o teto pra parecer o céu.

Fui para o jardim de trás e comecei a preparar as estufas, plantei as árvores no pequeno pomar e usei magia druida que eu aprendi com a Morte para acelerar o crescimento das árvores.

Tendo terminado, fui ao escritório. Eu escrevi para Ironclaw para mudar o nome de Harry para Harrison James Potter-Black e Hadrian Alexander LeFay, para dificultar para quem buscar por Harry Potter, e recolher todo e qualquer objeto e dinheiro retirado dos últimos 4 anos das contas Potter e congelar elas até Harry fazer 11 anos, além de expulsar qualquer indivíduo e colocar todas as propriedades baixo Fidélius. Além disso, adicionei um celular, explicando detalhadamente o que ele faz e como usar. Tendo isso terminado, eu pedi a um elfo doméstico para levar a Gringotts.

Então eu passei o resto da noite fazendo o plano de estudos e separando que que ensinar a Narcisa, Severus e Lucius.


	10. Capítulo 10

Acordei Harry novamente com café da manhã e poções. O arrumei e levei Harry para o jardim atrás da mansão e enquanto eu trabalhava com magia nas estufas, ele brincava com seus brinquedos em cima de um cobertor que eu tinha convocado.

De repente, o som de notificação do celular aparece. Era Severus avisando que iria se atrasar por causa de uma reunião de equipe e eu mandei uma mensagem a Narcisa e Lucius avisando.

Depois disso eu sentei e brinquei com o pequeno Harry quando as alas avisaram a aparatação de Narcisa, Draco e Lucius.

Momentos depois eu os vi sendo guiados por um dos elfos domésticos.

-"Oi tia Bella, oi Harry." Cumprimentou Draco

-"Draco, vem brincar." Chamou Harry sorrindo

Eu levantei e fui sentar na mesa, conjurando o guarda-sol.

Estávamos conversando sobre o artigo de Rita Skeeter dessa manhã relatando o almoço da família Malfoy e Severus Snape com quem ela descobriu ser Belladonna Adora LeFay, a Lady da muito mais antiga e muito nobre casa LeFay, que retornou recentemente a Grã-Bretanha com seu sobrinho, Hadrian Alexander LeFay, quando Severus apareceu. Eu contei que iríamos a Gringotts para conseguir o senhorio Prince para Severus.

Deixamos os meninos com Narcisa, eu me transformei em Belladonna e eu nós aparatamos em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, atravessamos a barreira e fomos em direção a Gringotts.

Graças ao artigo no Profeta Diário essa manhã, todos pararam quando nos viram entrar no Beco Diagonal. Lucius estava se pavoneando pela atenção. Severus revirou os olhos e eu ri.

Chegamos a Gringotts e um dos caixas automaticamente fechou e nos acompanhou até a sala de Ironclaw.

Eu o cumprimentei e disse que o senhorio Prince sería doado pra Severus. Ironclaw estalou os dedos e uma caixa apareceu. Eu abri a caixa e dentro estava um anel dourado com pedras verdes e azuis com a crista da família Prince. Eu peguei a mão direita de Severus e deslizando o anelar eu declarei:

-"Eu, Bellatrix Rosier Black Lestrange, também conhecida como Belladonna Adora LeFay-Emrys, passo a você, Severus Tobías Snape, a partir de agora Severus Corvinus Prince, o senhorio da antiga e nobre casa dos Prince, toda a sua herança e toda sua magia, então assim seja."

A magia rodopiou no ar, causando uma mudança em Severus. Suas feições se tornaram mais suaves e menos pálidas, seu cabelo virou um preto brilhante e aumentou o cumprimento.

Depois disso, Ironclaw falou sobre os cofres dos Prince e suas propriedades, Severus e eu nomeamos Lucius como representante dos assentos Prince, LeFay e Emrys.

Perguntei sobre alguma propriedade em Hogsmead e descobri que sou dona de boa parte da aldeia. Eu escolhi um terreno em um morro ao lado da aldeia, contratei goblins para a construção e passei o layout e as plantas que eu tinha trabalhado. Vai ser dividido em prédios. Os prédio dos dormitórios femininos e masculinos são separados pelo berçário, em frente a eles está um pátio, e do outro lado do pátio, o refeitório, a enfermaria, o prédio escolar, e o de armazenamento. Os prédios eram todos de tamanho considerável, mas com os encantos de expansão e a capacidade de construir novos andares vão ser úteis.

Tendo isso resolvido, nós saímos de Gringotts.

-"Sev, sabe o que vem agora?" Eu perguntei cantarolando e ele levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

Eu olhei pra Lucius e falei

-"Luc, ele agora é um Lord. O que vem agora?" E o entendimento clareou nos olhos de Lucius

-"Isso mesmo Severus. Você sabe o que vem agora?" Lucius falou sorrindo maliciosamente

-"Compras!" Luc e eu falamos juntos e Severus nos deu um olhar horrorizado.

-"Não seja mal humorado, Severus. Vamos, temos que te transformar em um Lorde!" Disse Lucius arrastando Severus pra Madame Malkins.

Severus parecía relutante em tirar o manto externo para as medidas quando eu me lembrei da marca escura.

O puxei para um dos trocadores e lancei uma barreira e encantos de silêncio. Agarrei seu braço esquerdo e levantei a manga do manto para mostrar a marca.

Eu concentrei minha magia na marca e a fiz desaparecer lentamente. Severus fez um som de surpresa, passou a mão pelo antebraço imaculado e me encarou.

-"A marca ainda está aí. Eu apenas retirei a representação física dela. Ela só vai aparecer quando for convocado ou na presença completa do Lorde e não vai doer tanto quanto antes. Eu vou fazer isso com Lucius depois. Eu acabei esquecendo depois de tudo." Eu disse e ele me deu um olhar agradecido.Eu levantei às proteções e saímos do provador.

Severus foi até a atendente e retirou o manto externo. Lucius olhos surpreso o braço esquerdo de Severus totalmente imaculado. Eu fui para seu lado e pressionei minha mão no seu antebraço, acima da marca escura e também a fiz desaparecer. Lucius levantou o braço e olhou discretamente para o antebraço e depois me olhou, acenando.

Nós escolhemos um guarda-roupa enorme e totalmente completo e então fomos até uma das ruas laterais onde havia um cabeleireiro e obrigamos Severus a entrar. Nós pedimos un tratamento completo onde Severus passou reclamando sobre Malfoys e mulheres loucas.

Depois de ter se livrado de qualquer resíduo de poções, eu pedi para manterem o comprimento, mas estilizar o corte. Depois de tudo, Severus, o cabelo amarrado em um coque samurai com fios soltos, vestes azuis escuras e as mudanças feitas pela magia da família Prince, formava uma imagem muito bonita. Não era o tipo de beleza comum, mas bonito em sua singularidade. E foi quando eu me recordei de algo.

Eu deixei os dois homens no meio do Beco Diagonal e corri até Gringotts. Chegando lá, eu fui aos cofres Morten, peguei um pequeno amuleto de proteção em forma de ouroboros, no qual eu conjurei um cordão prateado e usei o amuleto em forma de pingente e substituí os cristais brancos por opalas e com a varinha anciã adicionei poderosos feitiços de limpeza e desinfecção, proteção a vapores e um pequeno escudo que é ativado em caso de acidente. Também fui a subdivisão onde estavam as poções e eu dupliquei a receita e peguei uma poção que eu tinha pra tratar ferimentos passados há muito tempo. Eu não tinha usado em Harry porque a cura e a correção dos danos é dolorosa demais para uma criança, mas é suportável para Severus.

Conjurei uma pequena caixa de presente com as cores dos Prince e adicionei o colar, a receita dobrada e a poção, fechei a caixa e saí de Gringotts.


	11. Capítulo 11

Retornando ao Beco Diagonal, eu vejo Lucius e Severus e vou em direção a eles.

-"O que foi isso, Bella?" Perguntou Lucius

-"Eu lembrei de uma coisa e voltei pra Gringotts pra buscar." Eu explico. "Isso é pra você. Toma. " Eu falo entregando o pacote para Severus, que lançou um olhar questionador.

Eu os arrasto até a Florean Fortescue e os faço sentar em uma mesa.

-"Agora abre." Eu falo animada.

Severus olhou para a caixa por um momento e a abriu devagar. Ele retirou o colar de veludo com o pequeno pingente em forma de ouroboros com pedras de opala.

-"Esse é um amuleto. Ele é encantado com poderosos feitiços de limpeza e desinfecção melhores do que os dos medibruxos, proteção completa contra vapores e um pequeno escudo em caso de acidentes." Eu expliquei e ele olhou por um momento antes de colocar o colar e olhar para a caixa.

-"Essa é uma poção, uma criação minha. Ela ajuda na recuperação de antigos danos internos e externos. Conserta músculos, ossos, nervos, órgãos. Mas enquanto a poção age, ela é um pouco dolorosa. Eu também coloquei a receita. Assim você pode testar a poção e tentar melhorá-la. Poderia ajudar com as crianças que sofreram abuso. Essa é a dose mais forte que eu fiz, então você tem que estar preparado para um tempo muito doloroso quando a tomar." Eu disse

Severus me encarou e de repente eu fui presa em um abraço. Eu o abracei de volta suavemente.

-"Obrigado." Disse Severus em um fio de voz.

-"Não tem o que agradecer, Sev. Eu cuido da minha família e você é parte disso agora." Eu o conforto e ele solta o abraço sorrindo.

-"Eu não ganho presente?" Perguntou Lucius fazendo beicinho, no qual ele iria negar porque Malfoys não fazem tal expressão indigna, e nós rimos.

Depois disso, nós saímos do Beco Diagonal e aparatamos de volta a mansão.

Narcisa já tinha ordenado o almoço, então nós almoçamos no jardim e eu nós discutimos o que eu tinha separado para ensiná-los. Todos concordaram em vir aos domingos.

Depois do almoço, Lucius e Narcisa foram a biblioteca e Severus e eu trabalhávamos nas estufas enquanto Draco e Harry brincavam com os peixes do lago. Foi assim até ser quase hora do jantar. Nós jantamos na sala de jantar e eu ofereci quartos para ficarem durante a noite. Draco ficou automaticamente empolgado. Quando Lucius e Severus disseram que não havia roupas, eu os mostrei meu guarda-roupa masculino com encantos de auto-ajuste e qualquer outra desculpa foi esquecida quando Narcisa os obrigou a ficar.

Draco dormiu com Harry em seu novo quarto. Lucius e Narcisa ficaram no outro quarto ao lado do meu, Severus ficou no quarto seguinte e todos foram dormir.

Depois que eu tive certeza de que estavam dormindo, eu sai do quarto, fui pra cozinha e comecei a encantar os eletrodomésticos.

Quando eu tinha terminado a geladeira, já estava amanhecendo. Eu fiz café da manhã para todos e sai levitando as bandejas e acordei a todos gritando alegremente. Harry e Draco sairam saltitando comigo, Narcisa riu enquanto Lucius resmungava, Severus tentou nos azarar.

Depois do café da manhã, Severus e Lucius foram para Hogwarts para a reunião do conselho e Narcisa saiu para visitar a casa dos Zabini. Então ficamos Harry, Draco e eu na mansão.

Eu estava trabalhando nas runas de uma batedeira quando Harry e Draco vieram até mim

-"Tia Bella, você disse que ia ensinar a gente a voar em vassouras." Diz Draco

-"Foi, não é verdade?" Eu falo e Harry e Draco assentem vigorosamente.

Eu lanço um feitiço de amortecimento e um de levitação em ambos estão flutuando. Com um último pensamento, eu lanço um feitiço de rastreamento e observo eles se divertirem.

Com um sorriso malicioso eu pego o celular, tiro uma foto deles flutuando e envio a Lucius, Severus e Narcisa junto com uma mensagem.

Em Hogwarts, na reunião do conselho todos se surpreenderam pela aparência de Severus quando ele entrou com Lucius para a reunião, mas apenas um olhar de Severus foi o suficiente para ninguém fazer comentários.

O barulho de notificação de mensagem apita em ambos os celulares, interrompendo a reunião e provocando a curiosidade em todos.

Lucius tira o seu celular do bolso, parecendo presunçoso e Severus tira o seu com mais discrição, mas todos viram o mesmo aparelho com os dois.

Eles abrem o aplicativo de mensagem e vêem uma mensagem de Bella. Ela tinha enviado uma foto de Harry e Draco flutuando no ar de cabeça pra baixo e rindo. Junto com a foto estava a mensagem: *Eles queriam aprender a voar. Eu realizei o desejo deles.*

Severus e Lucius encararam os respectivos celulares segurando o riso quando se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Toda a sala olhava a cena confusa. Não sabendo o que eram os aparelhos e porque eles estavam rindo.

-"Severus, meu menino, o que fez você e o Sr. Malfoy rir? Eu nunca tive essa visão antes, mesmo quando você era jovem." Perguntou Dumbledore curioso.

Severus e Lucius apenas passaram os celulares enquanto compartilhavam um sorriso.

Um a um, todos na reunião viram a foto de dois meninos flutuando e a mensagem e deram risadas.

-"Isso é um aparelho trouxa que funciona a eletricidade. Como consegue funcionar perto de magia?" Perguntou Ted Tonks quando viu os aparelhos e devolvê-los a Lucius e Severus.

-"Uma amiga da família, Belladonna LeFay. Ela mandou a foto. Ao lado de Draco está o sobrinho dela, Hadrian. Envolve um conjunto de encantamentos e runas que ela mesma criou. Ela pode fazer muitos equipamentos trouxas funcionarem com magia." Fala Lucius.

-"É meio irônico na verdade, considerando que ela odeia trouxas fervorosamente." Disse Severus inserindo a história de capa que eles trabalharam.

-"Uma purista de sangue então?" Perguntou Lady Longbottom

-"Não, na ela não se importa com nascidos trouxas. Ela odeia trouxas especificamente. E aurores. Ela realmente não gosta deles." Disse Lucius continuando a história. Eles já tinham feito os arranjos com os goblins para que tudo fosse encontrado por Rita Skeeter.

-"Porque ela não gosta dos aurores?" Pergunta Dumbledore.

-"Quando ela era adolescente, os pais foram mortos por trouxas que os viram fazer magia quando eles salvaram uma criança, que era um aborto. Os aurores simplesmente obliviaram os trouxas e a mandaram para um orfanato horrível porque ela não tinha parentes próximos. É daí que vem o profundo ódio pelos trouxas e o desprezo pelos aurores." Falou Severus.

Todos estavam em silêncio, ensando sobre a história. Depois disso a reunião continuou em relativa tranquilidade.


	12. Capítulo 12

Quando Narcisa voltou para a mansão, eu já tinha terminado todos os eletrodomésticos. Então nós decidimos ver o progresso da construção do orfanato. Mandando uma mensagem a Lucius e Severus para nos encontrar em Hogsmead, nós arrumamos os meninos, me transformei em Belladonna, lancei um glamour em Harry e aparatamos na aldeia e fomos em direção aos Três Vassouras, onde Severus e Lucius estavam nos esperando. Quando os encontramos, eles estavam em uma mesa conversando com Ted Tonks e Augusta Longbottom. Nós nos aproximamos.

-"Lucy, Sevvie, pessoas que eu não conheço." Eu cumprimentei alegremente e eles riram.

-"Esses são Ted Tonks e Augusta Longbottom. Essa é Belladonna Lefay e seu sobrinho Hadrian, Narcisa, minha esposa e Draco, meu filho." Diz Lucius

-"Prazer em conhecê-los. Meninos, digam olá." Eu falo.

-"Oi." Diz Harry e Draco em uníssono.

-"Augusta, Ted." Cumprimenta Narcisa com um aceno que é retornado

-"Nós estávamos falando sobre o orfanato, Bella. Eles estão interessados na idéia" Fala Severus

-"Oh, nós íamos almoçar e depois ver como estava a construção. Querem acompanhar?" Eu ofereço e eles aceitam.

Nós almoçamos no Três Vassouras e depois caminhamos enquanto contávamos os planos sobre o orfanato, tirando a parte do roubo dos nascidos trouxas.

Apesar de ter sido apenas um dia, a construção estava mais adiantada do que eu tinha pensado.

Depois disso, Ted e Augusta foram embora, Severus voltou a Hogwarts, Narcisa, Lucius e Draco foram a mansão Malfoy e Harry e eu voltamos a nossa mansão.

Eu dei o jantar a Harry e o acomodei em seu quarto. Fui ao meu quarto, tomei um banho, vesti um pijama e fui ao laboratório de poções.

Depois de ter virado o Mestre da Morte e eu tinha literalmente morrido, eu virei basicamente um morto-vivo. Meu corpo imitava o funcionamento de um humano vivo, mas eu não tinha as necessidades de um.

No laboratório de poções, eu fiz um círculo de runas de isolamento mágico, para fazer do laboratório uma zona nula de influência mágica externa, comecei a arrumar os equipamentos nas bancadas, além de conjurar armários para armazenar poções feitas e ingredientes, com runas e encantos de preservação e frescor. Uma Estante para livros, onde eu a encantei no mesmo princípio dos baús com bibliotecas, para conter mais do que se vê. Criei uma cópia de todos os livros de poções da biblioteca, transferí para a estante e vinculei uma caderneta em branco no mesmo esquema da biblioteca e continuei a arrumar o laboratório.

Tendo terminado o laboratório, ordenei o café da manhã e fui pra biblioteca. Peguei um livro de rituais antigos e proibidos e fiz 3 cópias do livro. Esse livro em particular havia um ritual no qual incorpora a varinha no antebraço do bruxo e eu queria apresentar a ideia a Lucius, Narcisa e Severus.

Guardei os livros, fui a cozinha pegar o café da manhã de Harry e o levei para o quarto.

Mandei uma mensagem a Narcisa avisando que eu iriamos pra mansão Malfoy. Nos arrumamos, fomos por Flu.

Chegando lá, Draco imediatamente sequestrou Harry para o seu próprio quarto e eu deixei as cópias do livro de rituais para Narcisa e Lucius. Eles me levaram para a biblioteca Malfoy e eu trabalhei no sistema de identificação dos livros ligado a um diário no qual ficou na escrivaninha da entrada da biblioteca.

Enquanto eu trabalhava no sistema, Lucius, Narcisa e eu discutíamos os rituais presentes no livro e o ritual específico para incorporar a varinha no próprio antebraço.

Esse ritual era extremamente delicado e envolvia sangue humano. Nós acabamos combinando de ser cuidadosos com os sacrifícios e usar trouxas dispensáveis, como prisioneiros e fazer o ritual em Samhain no salão de rituais da Mansão LeFay.

Depois Lucius e eu passamos a conversar sobre nossos planos para o Wizengamot.

O Wizengamot era dividido em duas câmaras. A câmara dos comuns, no qual os representantes eram eleitos, e a câmara dos lordes, onde os assentos eram representados pelo direito familiar e eram herdadas. Existem 189 assentos no Wizengamot, dos quais apenas 90 estão ativos. Com Lucius tendo 6 assentos pelos Malfoy, os 10 assentos dos quais eu o repassei por Proxy dos LeFay e Emrys e os 3 assentos pelo senhorio Prince de Severus, durante a sessão depois dos ano novo, Lucius passaria de líder da minoria para tomar o lugar de Dumbledore como novo líder da maioria, se tornando assim, o novo chefe bruxo do Wizengamot.

Tendo terminado o sistema da biblioteca eu deixei Harry com os Malfoy.

Tendo uma repentina ideia para consolidar a eleição de Lucius e prejudicar Dumbledore, enviei uma mensagem para Severus, aparatei em Hogsmead e fui em direção a Hogwarts.

Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall estava passando pela entrada do castelo quando uma mulher passou pelas portas e Minerva foi em direção a ela.

-"Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, vice diretora de Hogwarts. Como posso ajuda-la?"

-"Oh, eu sou Belladonna LeFay. O Professor Snape está me esperando em seu laboratório. Você poderia me fazer a gentileza de me levar até o seu laboratório?" Ela disse gentilmente

Minerva observou a estranha.

-"Me acompanhe, por favor." Minerva disse depois de um momento e elas foram em direção às masmorras.

-"Eu ouvi por Severus que você consegue fazer tecnologia trouxa funcionar com magia." Afirmou Minerva, iniciando a conversa

-"Oh, sim. Esse é uma das áreas que eu me especializei. Eu trabalho principalmente com criação de feitiços e poções, mas também estou no ramo de runas e agora pretendo investir na criação de objetos encantados, além do orfanato mágico que eu estou construindo em Hogsmead." Respondeu Belladonna e as duas começaram um relato animado sobre encantamentos e transfiguração até chegar a área das masmorras onde ficava o laboratório particular de Severus.

Chegando na porta do laboratório, Belladonna bateu na porta em um ritmo alegre.

-"É melhor isso ser uma emergência." Ouviu-se o resmungo atrás da porta e Severus abriu a porta para encontrar Bella e Minerva o encarando, a primeira sorrindo em diversão

-"Sevvie, não seja mal humorado!" Cantarolou Belladonna

-"Você me interrompeu, eu estava terminando o suprimento de poções da enfermaria. Obrigada por acompanhá-la Minerva." Disse o mestre de poções

-"Sem problemas, Severus." Disse Minerva

-"Obrigada por me acompanhar. Agora Sevvie, você já terminou com as poções ou quer ajuda, nós temos muito o que conversar. A propósito, você já almoçou? Porque eu estou com fome." Disse Belladonna enquanto passava por Severus para dentro do laboratorio de poções e Severus começou a resmungar sobre mulheres impertinentes e impossíveis, deixando uma divertida Minerva pra trás.

 _'Figuras.'_ ela pensou.

Dentro do laboratório, Bella ajudou Severus com o restante das poções enquanto explicava o que tinha sido decidido durante a conversa na mansão Malfoy e sua idéia de como desestabilizar Dumbledore em favor de Lucius e eu pedi duas doses de Veritasserum. Eu escrevi uma nota para Rita Skeeter junto com o soro da verdade e enviei pela coruja de Severus, sob um forte encanto de Glamour.

Tendo acabado isso, Severus e Bella foram para os 3 Vassouras para um almoço e depois visitaram a construção do orfanato.

Na sede do Profeta Diário no Beco Diagonal, Rita Skeeter tinha acabado de receber um carta em uma coruja estranhamente antipática.

Ela abriu a carta e tirou o que ela rápidamente verificou sendo Veritasserum e lei a nota.

 _ **Querida senhorita Skeeter,**_ _ **Você pode estar interessada em fazer uma pequena visita a Batilda Bagshot e Aberforth Dumbledore sobre a maravilhosa juventude de Albus Dumbledore e sua brilhante amizade e envolvimento com Gellert Grindelwald. Eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que será uma história maravilhosa para compartilhar com o mundo bruxo.**_ _ **Ass: Um amigo**_

-"Sim, definitivamente uma história maravilhosa para se compartilhar." Disse Rita sorrindo maliciosamente

 _'Bem, é hora de fazer uma visita_.' Ela pensou.


	13. Capítulo 13

Depois de ter visitado o orfanato em construção, eu voltei pra mansão Malfoy e compartilhei o meu plano para desmoralizar Dumbledore com Lucius e Narcisa. Após o jantar, eu levei Harry para casa e o coloquei na cama. Fui a biblioteca e comecei os preparativos para tirar Sírius de Azkaban. Eu acabei decidindo sequestrar um trouxa e apagar a sua memória. Com um bom trabalho de transfiguração humana e uma poção para tornar a mudança permanente e algumas memórias fabricadas e o trabalho está feito. Como trouxas não tem o mínimo de proteção contra dementadores, o substituto acabaria louco ou morto em pouco tempo.

Com isso decidido, eu aparatei no centro de Londres e fui a minha caça ao trouxa.

X-X-X

O nome dele era Jason Graham, 39 anos, ex-presidiário. Ele estava muito bêbado, sentado e quase desmaiando em um beco em Londres quando o som de saltos batendo na calçada se fez presente.

Jason olhou na direção de onde vinha o som e uma mulher com cachos longos e selvagens usando um longo vestido azul escuro, um manto preto e botas de couro apareceu. Em sua névoa de embriaguez, ele não notou que a estranha mulher vinha em sua direção até que ela parou a poucos metros dele.

Jason olhou para a mulher e ela sorriu docente. De repente na mão dela apareceu um brilho azul pálido e ela encarou descrente.

-"Shh, isso só vai doer… Muito." A estranha mulher sussurrou enquanto aproximava a mão brilhante do rosto dele.

Uma dor lancinante atravessou Jason quando a mão da mulher alcançou seu rosto e a última coisa que Jason Graham viu foi aquela mulher soltar uma pequena risada fria e totalmente assustado antes de cair na inconsciência.

X-X-X

Eu peguei o homem desmaiado e aparatei de volta para a mansão. Eu o levitei até o laboratório de poções.

Chegando lá, eu tirei a varinha dos anciãos e comecei o trabalho de transfiguração. Eu abro o frasco da poção de permanência e o forço na boca do falso Sírius. Depois disso, eu confirmo a limpeza da mente e começo a plantar as memórias modificadas.

Com isso terminado, eu nos aparato em Azkaban.

X-X-X

Sírius Black estava sendo atormentado por visões quando os dementadores que estavam provocando as visões se afastaram repentinamente.

O barulho de saltos se fez presente pelo corredor da sua cela e os passos pararam em frente a sua cela. A porta começou a se destravar e quando ela abriu, ele encarou espantado. Uma cópia dele, com o mesmo uniforme de Azkaban o estava encarando na porta da cela.

De repente uma mulher apareceu junto a porta, fazendo Sírius ficar completamente pasmado.

-"Vo-você!" Exclamou Sírius.

-"Olá querido primo. Sentiu saudades?" Uma Bellatrix Lestrange sorridente o cumprimenta.

-"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Rosna Sírius.

-"Ora Sírius, eu vim te tirar daqui. Traidor de sangue ou não, você ainda é da família." Bellatrix olha ao redor da sua cela. -"Que lugarzinho infeliz seus amiguinhos te colocaram. Pobre Sírius, traiu sua própria família pra acabar preso pelas mesmas pessoas das quais você nos abandonou." Diz Bellatrix com falso pesar e eu a encaro.

-"Porque?" Sírius questiona fracamente

-"Eu sinceramente não sei, mas levante-se, não tenho o dia todo pra te tirar daqui." Apressa Bellatrix e Sírius se levanta com dificuldade.

Bella acena para o clone e ele toma o lugar de Sírius. Sendo apoiado por Bella, Sírius sai da cela e ela volta a se trancar. Bella os aparata para fora da prisão e Sírius cai inconsciente.

X-X-X

Eu levito Sírius até um quarto que eu tinha preparado para ele ao lado do laboratório de poções.

Eu o deixo cair levemente na cama, lanço um feitiço de limpeza e troco suas roupas. Vou até o laboratório e pego todas as poções que eu já tinha preparado para ajudá-lo.

Eu o faço ingerir uma forte poção de cura, a maior dose de poção de reparação, uma de nutrição e um sono sem sonhos.

Com isso feito, eu vou para a parte mental do processo. Eu lanço legilimência e começo a organizar as memórias, suavizando drásticamente as emoções das memórias em Azkaban e cortando a influência dos dementadores. Aproveito que estou na mente de Sírius e teço uma teia de pequenas compulsões para mantê-lo o mais fácil possível sem uma mudança drástica.

Alguns podem dizer que é imoral, mas quando se vive por tanto tempo quanto eu, você acaba perdendo qualquer valor de certo e errado.

Tendo terminado, eu encantei o quarto para que apenas eu pudesse entrar e sair.

Eu vou até a cozinha e começo a rotina de fazer o café da manhã e acordar Harrison. Depois de arrumá-lo, nós fomos a mansão Malfoy.

Entramos na mansão e fomos atrás. Encontramos Draco na sala de entrada.

-"Tia Bella, Harry!" Exclamou Draco vindo em nossa direção.

-"Ei, pirralhos. Advinha o que vamos fazer hoje? Voar de vassoura!" Eu falo animada e eles começam a saltitar de excitação.

Draco puxa Harry para pegar suas vassouras e eu vou atrás dos Malfoy mais velhos.

Os encontrei no escritório de Lucius e começamos a conversar sobre Sírius e os nossos planos sobre o Wizengamot e Dumbledore.

Os garotos voltaram com as vassouras, fomos para o jardim e eu passei a manhã ensinando-os a voar nas vassouras de treinamento e perseguido pavões reais, muito para a indignação de Lucius.

Depois do almoço, eu enviei uma mensagem a Severus e deixei Harry com Narcisa e Darco, já que Lucius tinha ido para o Ministério, aparatei em Hogsmead e fui fazer outra visita ao mestre de poções.

X-X-X

Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall andava ao lado de Filius Flitwick quando Belladonna LeFay apareceu. Ela a reconheceu e acenou.

-"Vice-diretora McGonagall!" Exclamou Belladonna alegremente.

-"Senhorita LeFay. Deixe-me adivinhar, você veio visitar Severus novamente." Disse Minerva com um pequeno sorriso.

-"Sim, nós temos um pequeno projeto em conjunto pendente." Respondeu Bella

Nessa hora, Filius faz um barulho com a garganta.

-"Oh, deixe-me apresentá-los. Belladonna, esse é Filius Flitwick, professor de feitiços. Filius, essa é Belladonna LeFay, uma amiga de Severus." Apresenta Minerva

-"Prazer em conhecê-lo. Você é o Filius Flitwick, campeão de duelos?" Perguntou Bella curiosamente

-"Prazer em conhecê-la também e sim, sou eu." Respondeu Filius

-"Eu adoraria ficar e conversar, mas Severus está me esperando. Foi bom vê-la novamente, Minerva." Belladonna se despediu e partiu em direção às masmorras.

X-X-X

Houve uma batida familiar na porta do laboratório de Severus e ele a abriu.

-"Severus! Você deveria ter estado na mansão Malfoy hoje. A cara que Lucius fez quando Draco e Harry montados nas vassouras começaram a perseguir os pavões foi impagável." Cumprimentou Bella alegremente.

-"Ainda é muito estranho você fazer isso." Murmurou Severus quando ela mudou de Belladonna para Bellatrix.

-"Sírius ainda está dormindo, então eu vim te chamar pra ter uma segunda opinião sobre a saúde dele e para você ter uma chance de atormentá-lo um pouco." Diz Bella sorrindo maliciosamente e Severus retorna o sorriso.


	14. Capítulo 14

Chegando a mansão LeFay, Severus e Bella foram até o sótão e entraram no quarto ao lado do laboratório.

Após um momento encarando Sírius, Severus começou os feitiços de diagnóstico.

-"Você fez um bom trabalho. Ele só tem que manter um regime de poções de nutrição e muitas refeições. A única coisa que me preocupa é o seu estado mental." Comenta Severus depois dos feitiços de diagnóstico.

Eu fico em silêncio e ele me observa com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-"Bella, o que você fez?" Severus pergunta suavemente e eu o encaro com a expressão mais inocente que eu consigo.

-"Eu não faço idéia do que você está se referindo." Eu digo e Severus parece descrente. -"Ok, eu posso ou não ter feito legilimência, suavizado o efeito dos dementadores e feito uma minúscula e sem importância teia de compulsões." Eu confesso e ele dá um pequeno sorriso

-"Vamos acorda-lo para checar sua saúde?" Pergunta o mestre de poções.

-"Você só quer zombar dele." Eu acuso e Severus apenas sorri.

Ele se afasta de Sírius, fica ao meu lado e aponta a varinha para o animago.

-" _ **Ennervate**_."

X-X-X

Sírius acordou repentinamente, confuso e com uma dor de cabeça infernal. Ele sentou-se e automaticamente franziu o cenho. Ele não se recordava de sair de sua cela de Azkaban e continuava sem entender porque o tiraram de lá depois de todo esse tempo.

-"Ele realmente está mal. Eu quase sinto pena dele. Quase." Uma voz irônica falou e Sírius percebeu que não estava só no quarto.

-"Você!" Rosna Sírius.

-"De fato. Dia miserável não, Black?" Zombou Snape.

-"Ora Severus, não seja desagradável." Disse Bellatrix dando um pequeno tapa no ombro do mestre de poções e recostou-se ao lado dele. -"Primo Sírius! Você voltou ao mundo dos vivos! Que horrível. Eu gostava da idéia de você morta." Ela diz sorrindo alegremente.

-"E eu sou desagradável?" Perguntou Snape, sarcástico.

Bellatrix apenas ri.

X-X-X

-"Se o vira-lata está rosnando, então ele está bem o suficiente." Diz Severus olhando para Sírius que continua nos encarando descrente.

Quando Sírius ia começar a surtar, eu rapidamente lancei um _**Desmaius**_ e Sírius caiu em um ângulo estranho.

Severus e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir.

Eu dei outra dose de sono sem sonhos a Sírius, fomos para o laboratório de poções ao lado e passamos um tempo lendo e discutindo sobre a estufa de ingredientes até Severus ter que voltar a Hogwarts para o início do ano escolar.

Eu voltei a mansão Malfoy, jantei com os Malfoy e Harry e eu voltamos para a mansão LeFay.

X-X-X

No dia seguinte, eu deixei Harry com Narcisa e Draco novamente e fui ao Ministério da Magia com Lucius.

Nós já havíamos acordado de que eu precisaria fazer um nome no mundo bruxo da Grã Bretanha, então eu pegaria os meus NOMs, NIEMs e maestrias.

Eu faria os os NOMs e NIEMs em História da Magia, Transfiguração, Poções, Herbologia, Feitiços, Astronomia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Adivinhação, Estudo dos Trouxas, Runas Antigas, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Aritmância.

Os testes de maestrias seriam para Feitiços, Transfiguração, Runas, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Aritmância, Alas e Duelo.

Além desses, eu também estaria fazendo uma maestria em Artes das Trevas, Poções Escuras, Artes da Mente e Necromancia no Ministério da Magia da Rússia, pois eles ainda permitiam maestria nesses assuntos.

Sendo um pedido bastante incomum, foi surpreendentemente rápido em ser atendido por causa do peso e influência dos sobrenomes Malfoy e LeFay.

Eu estaria fazendo os NOMs e NIEMs hoje, as maestrias do Ministério Inglês as do Ministério Russo no dia seguinte.

Lucius e eu rapidamente chegamos as salas de realização as provas e eu passei o resto do dia em meio a bajulação dos examinadores por causa do meu conhecimento, talento, da minha perícia de feitiços mais simples em magia sem varinha. Os feitiços mais avançados e poderosos eu os fazia com a minha segunda varinha, de Ébano e núcleo de corda de coração de dragão.

Com meus NOMs e NIEMs feitos, eu retornei para a mansão Malfoy com Lucius.

No dia seguinte, eu comecei o teste de maestria do Ministério Britânico e depois de uma visita ao Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, eu peguei uma chave de portal internacional para o Ministério Mágico Russo.

Eles foram bastante gentis, pois não havia muitas pessoas que fizessem essas maestrias e eles queriam garantir o nome LeFay-Emrys em sua própria lista.

O objetivo desses testes era, além de fazer minha fama através do conhecimento, também era fazer contatos e alimentar a fábrica de boatos. Com todos os instrutores que eu tinha passado tanto na Grã Bretanha quanto na Rússia cantando elogios sobre minhas habilidades, fazer conexões, contatos e alianças seria surpreendentemente mais fáceis.

Com meu próprio nome garantido nos círculos acadêmicos, eu teria que começar a trabalhar com os outros. Severus era o mais jovem mestre de poções da Grã Bretanha, um excelente duelista e um grande conhecedor das Artes das Trevas. Lucius era excelente em Feitiços e Duelos, assim como nas Artes das Trevas, política e economia. Narcisa era muito boa em Cura, em Runas e tendo nascido uma Black e casada com um Malfoy, ela era extremamente apta no âmbito social.

Eu teria que aumentar suas próprias vantagens como indivíduos e como grupo, nos tornando mais poderosos.

O primeiro quesito seria o conhecimento.

Começando com Severus, nós iniciaremos com a publicação de qualquer poção que seja adequada em nome dele, assim como difundir sua fama como mestre de poções além da Grã Bretanha. E trabalharemos em sua mestria de Duelos, Artes das Trevas e Poções Escuras.

Com Lucius, nós também começaremos com maestrias em Feitiços, Artes das Trevas e Duelos, também difundindo sua fama em seu talento. Com Narcisa seria em Runas, Poções e Cura.

O segundo quesito seria o poder.

Com nossa fama pelo conhecimento e talento e a iminência da nomeação de Lucius como chefe bruxo do Wizengamot, começaremos e exercer poder tanto no Ministério Britânico quanto nos outros países da Europa através da política.

O terceiro quesito era a influência.

Com a fama pelo conhecimento e o poder através da política, a influência através do âmbito social seria o próximo passo e isso seria conseguido por vários meios. Narcisa já seria bem conhecida nos círculos sociais e também seríamos alojados nesse conceito e doações, manipulação e certos subornos seriam um grande combustível para alcançar o objetivo. O próprio orfanato teria um grande papel nos três, já que seria uma grande oportunidade para se oporem depois dos resultados da própria organização.

Tendo os planos imediatos resolvidos, a única coisa que restava era colocá-los em ação e esperar o maravilhoso resultado.

E observar o caos resultante.


End file.
